


Who We Use to Be

by Madschester



Series: Who We Use to Be series [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Prodigal son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madschester/pseuds/Madschester
Summary: So I suck at these...Descriptions. But i'll try; This is a Prodigal Son Fanfiction. I see a lot on Tumblr but I thought why not try to make one for Wattpad. So that's what I'm doing.It all happened so fast. One minute I was asleep and the next I was standing next to Malcolm with the cops moving around us. Malcolm's father Martin Whitly was kneeling down in front of us smiling. I grabbed Malcolm's hand, I was scared. "Remember Malcolm we're the same. and Haven...sweet girl. I always saw you as one of my own. Take care of Malcolm." With that he was gone. The Surgeon murdered 23 people that we know of. Now it's time to find the Woman in the box.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is will be my first story that I have post on here. Hope you enjoy.

It all happened so fast. One minute I was asleep and the next I was standing next to Malcolm with the cops moving around us. Malcolm's father Martin Whitly was kneeling down in front of us smiling. I grabbed Malcolm's hand, I was scared. "Remember Malcolm we're the same. and Haven...sweet girl. I always saw you as one of my own. Take care of Malcolm." With that he was gone. The Surgeon murdered 23 people that we know of. Now it's time to find the Woman in the box.

Present Time 3rd Person

"I'm sorry Gil but I haven't seen or heard from Malcolm in 10 years. The last time I saw him was after he went to see Dr. Whitly for the last time. We had a huge fight, try asking his sister." Haven was kneading her dough for her bread. Yes, kneading; Haven owns and works at The Sweet Room. Once she was out of culinary school her parents helped and bought her a building to start her business in. That was 5 years ago. Haven has grown her business in just a few short years. If she wanted to she could retire early, but that's not on her plans anytime soon. " Have you tired to get into contact with him Haven?" Gil leans over sipping his coffee. 

"No Gil I haven't tried. He blocked my number. You know Malcolm does what he wants, and if he wanted me to get in contact with him I would be by now." "You know he's back in New York. Got fired from the FBI. I need his help with a case; the case I was telling you about last week." Haven eyes widen with fear. "You are not going to bring him in for that! Gil are you insane? This killer might be copying his dad. You know he's suffered from night terrors and PTSD from that night." "I know but I need to make sure if this guy is copying The Surgeon. I'm asking him to see his father. I just need to know the next move of this guy." 

Haven goes back to kneading her dough with a sigh. "I'm sorry Gil but I can't help you, I won't help you. You didn't see what that night did to him." Gil just nods his head and walks out of the bakery. "He has to be crazy thinking I would help him find Malcolm and the just let him use him for the case." 

As Haven walks into the back to let the bread set a little more she hears the doors bell go off and then yelling. "HAVEN!" Haven smiles and shakes her head. Ainsley Whitly; That woman comes in everyday for a coffee, and she is the only Whitly that Haven talks to anymore. "Good morning Ainsley. You're normal ord-Malcolm?" The man that was standing behind Ainsley was the man she was just talking about with Gil. She couldn't believe her old best friend was in front of her. 

"Oh yeah, Malcolm was fried from the FBI and is back in town. Maybe you guys coul-" "What can I get you?" Haven spoke over Ainsley at Malcolm. She was angry at him still. He said things that you can never take back. "Just black coffee please." Haven start to make Ainsley's latte first. She just want him out of her building. "One latte and one black coffee to go. Thank you for coming, text me later Ainsley." She gave Ainsley her receipt and went to the back again. "Well I can see she's still angry at you. What you said to her was not right and I don't care if you were like that because of your PTSD Malcolm. She was your best friend and now you lost her." Ainsley walks out the door latte in hand and Malcolm just stands still for a moment longer. "I'm sorry." He follows Ainsley out the door and down the street to the park. 

Malcolm's POV

"Why didn't you tell me that place was owned my Haven? If I would have known I wouldn't have went inside." Ainsley just rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself Malcolm, you need to man up and apologize to her. It's been 10 years. You've avoided her like she was dad. I just want to see both of you happy like you guys use to be. She's had a hard year with her folks dying and being left alone with no family is hard. And you, you deserve so much more then the life you have. Maybe being fired from the FBI won't be so bad. You can just take a break from all the murder." Ainsley said as her phone was going off. She hands me her drink and looks at the message she got. "What is it?" "Oh it's nothing. Just a thing at work. Reporter stuff, I have to go but remember you're taking a break."

I can't believe she lied to me..my own sister. As I started to walk again I heard my phone going off and saw that the call was Gil. "So when were you going to tell your friends you were back in town." "I have friends?" I heard Gil let a chuckle out. "Look up" I did as he said and saw him standing in front of his car. "Nice to see you again Malcolm." "You too Gil. What are you doing here?" " I need a profiler." "You do know I was fired from the FBI." Gil smirked. "God thing I'm NYPD. Now get in." I got into his car. "So what's the case?" As Gil drove down the street he said, "You'll see once we get there."

3rd Person

Back at The Sweet Room Haven turned the tv on and went to the news channel Ainsley is on. Haven was finishing up some scones as she heard Ainsley starting to talk. "Another murder, who could this copy cat be. Why would he want to copy Dr. Whitly? I just hope Gil didn't bring Malcolm into this." Yes Haven is angry at him but she still cared about his health. She understands that more then anyone. Haven remembers that night as if it was just yesterday. Dr. Whitly was like a father to her; He cared about her. 'Maybe that was all just an act to get what he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. I went to see him some times when Malcolm didn't want to go alone. He would act like he was happy to see Malcolm and I together. As we gotten older he started to ask more about our relationship with each other and would get upset when we said we were just friends. I never understood why Dr. Whitly got upset. I could never figure out why he would want us together.' Haven thought to herself.

It's been 10 years since Haven last saw Martin. She didn't go see him after the fight her and Malcolm had. Maybe it's for the best to stay away from Dr. Martin Whitly.

"Gil if you're going to ask for my help with getting Malcolm to work with you then you're still wrong." Haven could hear talking going on in the background. They were saying words like "victims" and "murder".

"He killed again didn't he?" Haven was scared. She knew a lot of the way Martin killed his victims because of Malcolm. "Yeah, another one just like the last 2." Haven took her apron off and walked around her kitchen. "So have you made a conclusion? Is this killer a copy cat?" She heard his voice as clear as day. It seemed like he was talking about the case and Gil was in the room on the phone. "You found him didn't you? You found Malcolm and asked him to help you when you knew this could have been a copy cat!?"

"I needed to know for sure Haven." "And with Malcolm? Gil I could have told you that he was a copy cat. I just can't believe you would bring him into this." Haven had the phone on speaker as she started to ice some cupcakes for the lunch and dinner rush. "Why don't you come in and help? You could help Malcol-" "No Gil. I'm not going to help. I saw Malcolm this morning and I wanted to punch him in the face. It's been 10 years, if he wanted to apologize he would have 10 years ago." "Please Haven. You could really help us and you don't have to be alone with him." 

Haven put her icing tool down with a sigh. Gil never asked her for help normally. "Fine, I'll help you. Since I'm a good friend; but I don't want to talk to him if I don't have too. I'll see you in 20. I have to clean up the bakery and close the story." She could piratically hear Gil's smile. "Thank you Haven. I'll make sure that coffee is here for you." And with that she hung up and started to clean. Haven couldn't believe that Gil got her to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the police station Haven was greeted by many police officers. Haven been to the station many times before so everyone has grown use to her showing up. "Ok Gil I'm here." Haven walked in and right up to Gil grabbing the coffee off the desk. "I needed this. I've been up since 3 a.m." Gil gave Haven a worried look and whispered to her. "Again? Have you gone to see your doctor for stronger medication?" Haven just shook het head; "I haven't had time. Also she's out of town. Vacation for another 2 weeks. So I'll have to deal with no sleep. Hey Dani, JT how's it going?" Dani looked up from the files and smiled at Haven. "Going good Dart, but from the looks of the dark circles under your eyes I can tell it hasn't for you." 

Haven just rolled her eyes. "Like I told Gil I'm ok..just been having nightmares of that night." When Malcolm heard that sentence he thought of the night Dr. Martin Whitly was taken, but that isn't what Dani and Haven are talking about. A few months after Haven graduate from Culinary School she was kidnapped while walking home from her new bakery at the time. Haven was beaten and sexual assaulted to the point where if you didn't know her you wouldn't be able to tell it was her. She was missing for a week before the police...before Gil could find her. Haven had a broken collar bone and her ankle was badly sprained. She had bruising all over her body. 

Haven felt Malcolm's eyes on her so she moved to stand by Gil again. She could feel the tension between herself and Malcolm. "Ok Gil what you got so far on the case?" Haven asked taking another sip of her warm coffee. "He's following the quartet killings of Dr. Whitly. From the looks of the other 2 he's trying to find the most painful dose. He's got one more to finish the quartet." Haven watched Malcolm as he answered the question that was for Gil. "Since they all have bruising on their wrist from bandage they all must have payed someone and that could be our killer."

Gil looked at Dani gave her a nod, she gave one back and left the room to look at the victims bank records. "Anything else Malcolm?" Malcolm answered back with "We don't have that much longer till he strikes again." Without looking away from Haven. "Haven anything you think could help with the case?" "Well, yes he might be copying The Surgeon he most likely has a different motive. He could be a middle age man with some type of insecurities. We don't know if the dom they were all seeing is the one that killed them. That would be to easy, but I'm simply just a baker so I could be wrong."

"Knowing you Haven you could be right. We'll have to go and find out ourselves." Haven looked over at Malcolm and gave him a simple nod of the head. She didn't know what Malcolm was trying to do. Was he trying to say sorry in own weird way. "Just talk to him Haven. You should hear what he has to say." Gil whispered to Haven. "Bright, I got to talk to you." Malcolm face lit up as he followed Haven out of the room.

Haven was leading the way and heading to the roof of the building. She broke her promise to herself, but Gil is right. It's been 10 years. "So, Gil told me your got fired from the FBI; why not take a break?" Malcolm walked uo beside you with his hands in his pockets. "Helps keep me somewhat sane, believe it or not. Listen Haven, how things were left wasn't the best and I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I did." Haven was fighting back tears. Malcolm was her best friend. "Yeah what you said was pretty shit, but it's been 10 years; and we're both acting like children whem we are both far from that. We had time to think and focus on ourselves." Haven put her hand out with a smile. "Truce?" Malcolm smiled back and took her hand; "Yeah, truce." Malcolm's smile soon went away and he sighed. "What is it?" Haven gave him a confused look. "Do you think Dr. Whitly had something to do with this? It cant be a coincidence but the copycat is copying him." Haven put a hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "I dont think he has that kind of connection. With him being in a box. We should go back. They probably are wondering what's taking so long." Malcolm just nodded his head and thought 'Haven's right. He couldn't.'

"Good your back, Dani go ahead." Gil gestured towards Dani. "Well it seems all the victims payed and were seeing Nico. Could be the copycat." Gil nods his head, "Alright JT, Dani and Malcolm go to the apartment. Haven and I will go get the warrant we need to search the place. Let's get moving." Malcolm smiled at Haven and she smiled back. "Gil why am I going with you? I wasn't hired by the NYPD, you could get in trouble for bring me along." Haven told Gil, worried being heard in her voice. "Haven it's alright, let me worry about that. So you and Malcolm make up?" "Yeah, we both agreed that we were acting like children and that needed to stop." Gil just gave her a simple nod.

Malcolm POV~

"NYPD! Nico are you in there?" JT banged against the door. We waited a few seconds before looking around at each other. "Gil told us to wait till he got the warrant." Dani said. I pulled my phone out and dailed Nico's number. We could hear the phone ringing inside, then silence. "Well, he's home." "Ok Bright, stay behind us." Dani told me while JT kicked the door open yelling, "NYPD!" I walk in behind them and walk into the kitchen while JT and Dani look around. "He's building them...my profile was wrong." "Dani over here." I heard Dani walking over to JT and I turned around. We see a man in his underwear tied up in a chair. "Hey, it's ok we're NYPD. We're here to help. Did Nico do this?" "I'm Nico! Get me out of here, I've been trapped for days!" "Is he still here?" Nico nodded his head and then we all heard a gun shot.

"Get down! I'll go after him JT, Bright get him out of here!" Dain said as she ran after the copycat. I looked over at Nico and laid down on the grown to try and get him untied. "He's locked in, give me a few I can get him unlocked." "Umm, we don't have time for that JT. He has a bomb connected to him." Nico started to freak out even more. "You didn't have to say that!" "Well he was going to find out in 60 seconds." I stood up and walked over to a table. Laying on that table was a Hatchet. "JT, grab a cool and ice...lots of ice." I walked over to Nico. "What are you going to do with that?" "I'm going to chop off you hand!" "No! No! Don't!" JT comes running back over with ice and a cool. "Yo, Bright dont!"

3rd Person~

"Who was that?" Haven asked as soon as Gil got off the phone. "That was Dani. The copycat wasn't Nico, you were right. But he was holding him hostage." Gil soon stopped the car and opened his door and was meet by Dani. "I lost him!" "Where's Malcolm and JT?" Haven got out of the car and walked up to Dani and Gil. "They're still in the buil-." Before Dani could finish her sentence the Nico's apartment exploded. "Malcolm!" Haven yelled and started to ran towards the building. Tears forming in her eyes. Gil stopped her before she could get to close, and seconds later JT and Malcolm come out holding a half naked man. Haven got out of Gil's arms and ran to Malcolm. "Oh my god! Are you ok?!" "Yeah, I just need to give them a hand." With that Haven watched as Malcolm walked away following where JT lead Nico to give them a literal hand.

"Are you sure you're ok Malcolm? I can take you home?" Haven ask while her, Gil and Malcolm walked into Gil's office. "I'm fine Haven really." As Haven was going to reply back Gil set some rolled uo papers in front of them both. "What are these?" "These are what JT grabbed before the place exploded. Do they looks familiar to you guys?" Gil asked why handing them to Malcolm. "They're Dr. Whitly's. How did the killer get their hands on this? You don't think he had something to do with this right?" "I don't know Malcolm. That man has be behind bars for 20 years." Haven took the papers out of Malcolm's hands and looked at them. "You aren't planning what I think you're planning right?" "Maybe Haven. I mean it's the only way to get answers." Gil shook his head. "No, not happening. You are not going to see him Malcolm. I can't let you." "What of I didn't go alone. What if Haben went with me? I have to know if he had anything to do with this." Haven looked between the two men. "Why am I always volunteered without my consent. I have a bakery I need to run." Malcolm turned to face Haven with the look on his face. "Don't you dare give me that look Malcolm Bright. I will not fall for that look again. I have grown in the last 10 yea- ok fine I'll go." Malcolm smiled at Haven and went back to talking to Gil. Haven backed uo and whispered to herself, "Why do I always get involed in things a baker shouldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note~  
Thank you so so much for all the votes and for adding this book to your library's. It means so mucn! I really want to go far with this book and maybe in the future write a 2nd one. Finding tims to write has been a little hard since I'm working so many hours. I'm currently writing this at 4:11 am and I have work. Thank god coffee is in this world. 
> 
> I just really wanted to thank everyone for giving tbis book so much love.


End file.
